


Page of Swords

by LadyofShalott



Series: Tarot [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Super short.  Flashback.  Kenny's thinking about Japan





	Page of Swords

**Page of Swords: Mentally restless, abundance of energy, passion and enthusiasm. Young and idealistic with lots of plans for the future.**

_“God, he’s amazing,” Kenny breathes, watching his new idol in the ring. He knows – with every atom in his body, he knows that he has to work with Kota Ibushi.  
He also knows that if he’s going to work with Ibushi, he’s going to have to go to Japan. He’d be fine. He speaks the language, he loves the culture, and he’s pretty sure he would do okay in the ring there. _

_The problem is, he’s pretty sure Seth – currently sound asleep beside him – isn’t going to be on board with moving to Japan. Seth’s goal has always been making it in America.  
He shuts down the computer and sets it aside. He slides down into bed, snuggling close and getting an arm around Seth without waking him. Seth is one of the truly good things in Kenny’s life, and he doesn’t want to mess that up. Kenny loves him. Seth is, in fact, the first person Kenny has said those words to, outside family. He’s never really known anybody like Seth before. Seth gets him, sometimes even more than Matt or Nick or Adam ever have. He puts up with Kenny’s manic energy and usually doesn’t freak out at the crazy shit Kenny does in the ring. Kenny freaks out plenty at the crazy shit Seth does in the ring, but he’s gotten really good at hiding it._

_He really doesn’t want to discuss the Japan thing with Seth just yet. He figures that in order to work with Ibushi, he has to be good enough to be worthy of that opportunity, so he plans to pour all his energy into getting THAT good. And into finding a way to convince Seth that moving to Japan is a really good idea._

_For now, though… he presses a soft kiss to Seth’s bare shoulder, and drifts off to sleep._


End file.
